The Beginning: A Lost Love
by PiercingGoldenEyes
Summary: The sequel to The Beginning: An Impasse, A Lost Love tells the story of Elizabeth Dashwood who finds that sometimes the things that we can't have are often the things we love the most. And Edward just happens to be the thing she can't have...
1. Stolen

**Disclaimer: All characters from the most amazing book ever, ****Twilight****, are unfortunately owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Any similarities with Breaking Dawn are mere coincidences. I did not copy the manuscript for ****Breaking Dawn****! However, I do own Elizabeth and other new characters I'll be introducing. So if you steal them, you'll have me to answer to. Rawr!**

**Author's Note:**

**Ta-da!! My sequel in the living--. Well, I was going to say "flesh," but that doesn't really apply here, does it? How about, "screen" cuz you're reading it on your computer(or library's or friend's etc.. You get my point).**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Abbey and Kayleigh for introducing me to Twilight. If they hadn't, this story would not exist. Also, thanks for telling me about FanFiction Abbey, and you'd update your stories soon!!**

**The Song for this chapter is(ironically) _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional.**

**Chapter Summary- Pretty much just the introduction to Elizabeth's story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Stolen

There is an unwritten list of people who hate Isabella Marie Swan. If someone were to order these people by how much they hated her, I would come out on top every time. Go ahead. Try it. You'll see that I'm right. But I don't want to waste your time.

"Why?" You may ask. Why do I hate this insignificant little human who seems to have done nothing wrong?

Oh, but she's done many things wrong. And she is hardly insignificant. Not to me. Not after what she did.

I have my reasons for hating her. No one could hate her on a mere whim of thought. No one. Not even me. I'm noble enough to have evidence, proof, and real reasons for hating someone. Unlike that crazy rivalry between those dumb dogs and that coven of vampires living in Forks…

Anyways, my reasons. Could the worst be that she forced me into fleeing to this wintry wasteland? Not that _I_ notice it much.

Or could it be that she's stolen too many things from me? She's stolen my life, my friends. She's even stolen my chair from 5th period Biology with Mr. Banner.

But that's not the worst of it. No. The worst is knowing that every day of my nonexistence is that she, she who had stolen so many things from me, had stolen the greatest thing of all. My happiness.

Isabella Marie Sawn is the person I will always hate because she stole the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Meeting Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So tell me what you think please!**


	2. Destiny

**Disclaimer: All characters from the most amazing book ever, ****Twilight****, are unfortunately owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Any similarities with Breaking Dawn are mere coincidences. I did not copy the manuscript for ****Breaking Dawn****! However, I do own Elizabeth and other new characters I'll be introducing. So if you steal them, you'll have me to answer to. Rawr!**

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for posting this late. School started for me two weeks ago and I have had like zero time to work on it with all the homework I've been getting. Plus I had Colorguard practice so that put me behind, too. Plus, had like tons of writer's block when trying to figure out all the little details of the characters and their stories and stuff. I've found it's a lot harder to write about your own characters than someone else's because everyone already knows those characters. But no one besides myself really gets these characters so I have to explain it and it's really confusing. But I'm pleased with what I've come up with and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Coach Trokey, in whose Health Class where we did absolutely nothing I first thought up of Elizabeth and her relationship with Edward.**

**The song for this chapter is _Metamorphosis_ by Hilary Duff.**

**Chapter Summary- You finally get to really meet the character that IS Elizabeth. And seeing as the story is from her POV, it's kind of important to know her. Also, I know this really wasn't clear, so I added this really quickly, this is before she meets Edward. They are actually moving to Forks today, and that will be touched upon in the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Destiny

I was once again woken up by the sound of some pop diva singing one of her whiny songs that she probably didn't even write on the radio. Not that I had anything against that type of music, in fact, it was one of the many things I listened to, but would it be possible for one of them to make something original?

However, the radio was actually my mom's, actually _Mary Anne_ as she liked to be called, "mom sounds too old," she had explained, seeing as all my stuff was packed up in various boxes that were already in the enormous moving truck outside, so it was set to her favorite station which usually played the worst of all the music out there in the world. Well, maybe just the continental U.S.

The singer was already in the middle of the 2nd chorus,

"_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss,_

_Come on I insist,"_

So I quickly pressed the snooze button as I had been doing for the past half hour or so.

Moving days were always the bane of my existence. I realized that it was necessary to move every few months or so to avoid suspicion and that I was lucky enough to even have those few months of consistency. And of course it was hard on _Mary Anne_ and John to even settle down for me for those short months. It went against their nature.

If I weren't for me hindering them all the time, they probably wouldn't be living in million dollar apartments thanks to John's "abilities." Instead, they'd probably just be roaming the world but, "if you have to settle down, why not do it in style?" John had reasoned.

In fact, before meeting my mom and me, John had never settled down. It made him, and often Mary Anne, too, uneasy to be so…civilized.

He only did so for Mary Anne's benefit so she wouldn't worry about me all the time. I would regularly suggest to her that she get another hobby besides worrying about me. She usually responded with an annoyed but impressive growl.

If he had his way, he'd be glad to be rid of me, the "obnoxious 16-year-old human." Although, he'd never say it to Mary Anne's face. However, he had said it to me a few times, and I'll be honest-I was terrified of him.

As if he could read my thoughts, and at times I swore he could, John burst into my room.

"Speak of the vampire." I thought to myself, as I got up to face him.

Usually, I'm not the type of person who lets others control them and not stand up for themselves, but with John, standing up to him isn't really an option.

Besides, he was a giant at 6'4" compared to my 5'1 and ½" (I measure myself daily hoping I grow), but height didn't really have anything to do with it.

His strength, speed, ferocity, sharp teeth, and ability to kill me within seconds did though.

I stared at John vehemently. Well, as much as you could without being murdered on the spot.

"Good morning John." I tried to say amiably, trying to keep a mask of pleasantry. Of course, my façade was ruined as soon as I said, "What? I don't get a knock today?"

I wasn't usually the rebellious teenager stereotype either, but my dislike, no, my loathing of John often got the better of me.

He stood at the doorway of my almost empty room with a definite sneer and a look of abhorrence of his own on his beautiful yet terrifying face.

"I though t I told you to be awake at 4:00." He snarled, gesturing to my borrowed alarm clock that now read 4:35 A.M.

"Well, I'm sorry, but not all of us can be undead." I retorted, although I knew it would cost me later.

It took all of his restraint not to kill me when I angered him with all my little remarks like that. He had reason enough to do so without them.

He breathed out deeply and said, "Get ready, and meet us in the living room in 30 minutes." He said and walked out, slamming the door behind him lightly. _Lightly for him, anyway_, I thought as the door shuddered in its frame.

I took a deep breath of my own, though mine was required, as I got up to do as he had asked, pondering the problems that had entered my life.

It had been strange, looking up at the tall, raven-haired, red-eyed demon who disgusted me, and remembering a time when my greatest concern was which person would be my best friend for the day in 2nd grade.

But those innocent days had been taken away from me when this fiend decided he was lonely and took my mother from me.

John Davis had been born in Houston, Texas, in 1823, the time of the newborn wars. He had only told me this story once, while we were sitting waiting for my mother to finish the transformation process, but my 7-year-old ears had drank it up, wanting to know everything about the fate that my mother would have as soon as she stopped screaming in the adjoining room.

It seemed as if John had actually been dating mom for almost 4 months before he decided to change her. It was a wonder she hadn't figured it out. But while I had been unaware with baby-sitter after baby-sitter entertaining me every night, my mom had been slowly selling her soul away.

My thoughts wandered to a very distinct memory as I raked through my tangled hair.

November 10, 1994 was the date. I remember it so clearly. The night my mom changed. The night I found out about vampires. And the night I was destined to be one, too.

**Author's Note:**

**It was going to be longer, but I didn't have the time or brain power to write it all out. Plus, it would've made the chapter _way _too long. And I know it's been about 3 weeks since I last updated. I've been super busy with school and I barely have enough time for my real homework! Let alone writing! Plus, I've been reading this really good book called The Historian. It's about the historical figure, Dracula, Vlad the Impaler. It's pretty interesting and insightful. And it's about 80 chapters (700 pages), and I'm only barely half way done so I'm enthralled with that. Anyways, enough with my excuses. I have a 4 day weekend coming up, so I'll hopefully have another chapter posted then. **

**Still loving ya'll!**

**PiercingGoldenEyes**


	3. History

**Disclaimer: All characters from the most amazing book ever, ****Twilight****, are unfortunately owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Any similarities with Breaking Dawn are mere coincidences. I did not copy the manuscript for ****Breaking Dawn****! However, I do own Elizabeth and other new characters I'll be introducing. So if you steal them, you'll have me to answer to. Rawr!**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry. I know I promised this 2 weeks ago, but between school, homework, extra Colorguard practice before our first game (we won by the way, and these past 2 games also), a math project, a Biology (lol, unfortunately not on the Krebs Cycle) test that I probably failed along with other quizzes and tests all on the same day, a really dumb Labor Day party my parent's made me go to with them, and general writer's block, I had zero time to finish the chapter. But here it is, all the kinks worked out and everything! So please enjoy and review!**

**The song for this chapter is **_**A Whole New World **_**from Aladdin sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my old yearbooks that helped me find the name for Elizabeth's second grade teacher, my American History book for school that gave me very surprising insight into Texas in the 1820s and 30s, Robert Pattinson, whom I named one of the characters in this chapter after, and my Spanish II book from last year that had a list of Spanish names. Along with my friend Kathleen that helped me pick which animals to be mentioned when John is explaining the word "species" to 7-year old Elizabeth.**

* * *

Chapter 3: History

John had taken my mom to an abandoned warehouse in New York City, my old hometown. He had then come for me to let my mom have what he knew she would want. He knew how much she cared about me. But it was only a matter of time before he realized how much.

That had been when he had finally told me the story of how he became a vampire.

_Flashback_

_It was dark and grimy everywhere at this place the strange man had taken me. I momentarily wondered if I could get a disease from just being in here._

_The man named John carried me, and I noticed how cold he was. It was probably just the temperature here. I was shivering. It was also sort of damp. But I somehow felt calm, but terrified at the same time._

_I heard more of the agonized cry I had heard when he had first brought me to this old building. My thoughts instantly diverted to an image on a movie I had recently seen. It was from Aladdin. I had gone to see that movie 2 months before when it was in theaters. It had been one of the many "fun things" I had been able to do with one of my babysitters._

_I was thinking particularly about the scene where Aladdin is put in prison._

_Would this man, who had promised no harm would come to me, put me in a prison, too? And who was making those horrifying screams?_

_I didn't have a chance to think more about it because John put me down on a pile of blankets I hadn't seen before._

_He left for a moment, and returned a few seconds later with a pile of wood. He lay them down in a heap and took a match out to light them._

_It seemed that he was moving with extreme slowness and that all his movements were purposefully exaggerated to rival a turtle's pace._

_He took a seat himself, glanced worriedly towards a door I now noticed due to the bright fire, where I assumed the screaming was coming from. He then looked directly into my blue eyes while I stared into almost black pools of darkness._

"_Do you know what I am?" He asked, breaking the silence with his smooth, rich voice._

_I thought it was strange that he asked "what" instead of "who," and I knit my eyebrows in confusion._

"_Aren't you John?" I asked._

_He laughed a loud, musical-like laugh. It made me very ashamed for asking such a dumb question._

_"Yes, I am." He smiled, his gleaming teeth showing. "Although that doesn't truly define me- or my species." He explained, obviously amused by something._

_"Your species?" I asked, my dumb question slipping out before I could stop it. But I hadn't heard of that word before._

"_Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting how young you are. How careless of me." He smiled at me, possibly hoping to comfort me. It just scared me. "A species," He continued, "is the type of animal you are. Whether it be a human or a lion; wolf or a vampire…"He smiled once more as I noticed that his canine teeth were gleaming and slightly sharper than usual._

"_Vampire?" I asked. I knew the word. I had been one myself for Halloween two years ago. But I knew he was implying something when he used a type of "species" that was supposed to be a myth._

"_Yes." He said kindly, warmth trying to escape from his dark eyes._

_He continued without letting me get a turn to speak. My teacher would've told him, "John, that was very rude. You didn't let Elizabeth have a turn to talk." But Ms. Krum wasn't here, so I kept quiet while John talked to me._

"_When I was a human, my name was John Carter Davis. I was born on June 18, 1823 in Houston, TX, a good 22 years before Texas joined the United States._

"_My father had come from Arkansas into Texas after being persuaded by and _empresaio_ or contractor to settle there. He had married a Spanish girl living there named Ana, and I came along a year later._

"_My father had been a mere farmer, and I was to become one as well._

"_When I was 20, I acquired my own land, but every Sunday, I would go home for Sunday supper, and that March day when I was 33 was no different._

"_I had on my Church clothes and I was riding my horse down the road to my parent's farm. _

"_The sun was just starting to go towards the horizon as I went down the tree-lined dirt path._

"_Along the way, there was a man standing on the side of the road, just staring intently at me. He seemed to want something, so I stopped to see if I could give him a hand._

"_His pale skin, which was surprising enough to see in that part of Texas where most people earned their living by working on farms, was sort of glittering in the pale sunlight._

"_His eyes stood out as well. They were a threatening blood-red._

"_He was wearing nondescript brown trousers and a white cotton shirt that didn't match his striking appearance._

"_When I stopped my horse beside him, he still just stood there staring up at me._

"'_Can I help you, sir?' I asked the man._

"'_Yes, yes you can.' He said in a deep, rich voice._

"'_Well, how can I do that?' I said, trying to be the courteous person I had been raised as._

"'_Get off your horse, and I'll show you.' The man smiled. He looked about my age, perhaps a year or two younger. But he sounded old from wisdom._

"_I did as he said, and tied my horse to one of the posts on the fence that bordered the road. I walked up to try and help the strange man._

"'_What's your name, son?' He asked. It sounded strange coming from someone who could have been my friend, or even my brother._

"'_John Davis. Now what did you need help with?' I questioned. I hadn't wanted to sound rude, but I needed to be at my parent's house before they worried._

"'_This.' He said as he leaned closer to me and bit my neck."_

_John paused, pulling me out of 1856 Texas._

_He started talking again immediately after though, trying to keep me distracted._

"_After 3 days, I was officially changed into a vampire." He continued. "I had always been able to make people forget things, so I discovered I had a gift of altering people's memories. _

"_The vampire who had changed me's name was Robert. He had been one of the early Americans to settle in Texas. _

"_He had been in a small skirmish, or fight, with some of the Indians in the area. He was presumed to be dead, although he wasn't, and so he was left there slowly dying away. A vampire happened to come by and he saved him. That vampire taught mentioned taught Robert for a while until he himself was killed later on in a vampire fight of their own._

"_Unlike other vampires at the time, Robert wasn't concerned with fighting to keep hunting grounds. He was fighting to protect all the Americans living in Texas._

"_His own army had recently been destroyed, so he was working to rebuild it._

"_His own special gift was to sense which gift people would have when they become vampire. That's why he chose me to join him. My power was useful in helping him with his mission._

_I grew tired of protecting those I did not know and being ridiculed as a "fake vampire" by others in the area. So I left Robert and became a nomad._

_It was a lonely life, but I got used to it, occasionally meeting other nomads like myself._

_I wandered the Earth, searching for something I couldn't find._

_No one had ever attracted me until I met your mother…" At this point he had a pained yet faraway look on his face as he glanced towards the door where I now guessed my mother was from what John had explained to me about this new life I was facing. My mother was turning into a vampire…_

_End Flashback_

I was once again in my large bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. I was no longer in the slums of New York. I was no longer a weak little girl who could barely face the fears of the supernatural world she was entering. I was now just an average teenager trying to keep up with myths and legends that were not made for me.

I had never been exceptionally good at anything; I had never had the chance to join a sport or club and truly be able to commit to it.

I was pretty, in a human sort of way, I noted as I tried to do something with my unmanageable blond hair this morning with one of the many beauty products on the counter Mary Anne had bought for me, trying to make me fit in with her and John(not that it worked). But I wasn't in a drop-dead (no pun intended) sort of way.

I was smart, but never at the very top of my class. Moving always affected my grades and what was being taught in school.

And as I stared at myself in the mirror, I mused if I could ever fit in or be normal.

I laughed.

"Normal? Me?" I thought.

Not when you have vampires as a mom and step-dad that made you constantly change everything about you whether it be where you lived to how much you could see a certain person who may or may not "be onto to us."

Or when the made you feel self-conscious about your looks, your brains, and everything else that defines who you are.

But I despite all these negative forces crushing down on me, I still couldn't help but hope…

**Author's Note:**

**OK, maybe not one of my better chapters, but I'm still working my head around this brilliant idea I had for this story that will come into play later, that I was too busy thinking about that rather than this… But anyways, I also wanna say that I haven't been getting as many reviews for my sequel than I would like (and this may be because of my random and often late posting schedule). And I would like to apologize, I should've written more of the story before I posted, rather than giving everyone I tiny taste and then snatching the spoon back(only analogy I could think of). And I WILL try to post MUCH more often, but I'm not going to have a regular schedule until all the business in my life dies down.**

**But there's also an issue with my fans. I know 19 people read my last chapter, so I'm desperately trying to figure out why I only had 2 reviews for that chapter! It just doesn't add up in my mind. I personally review every single chapter I read, even if I only say "Good chapter. Can't wait to see what you do next." But usually I try to be more specific like pointing out the good as well as the bad things, or even making jokes with the authors (****Adidasgrl328**** knows this first hand). I'm not trying to yell at you guys. I'm just saying I would like a little more love if I'm slaving over the computer trying to get this typed up for everyone.**

**Peace Out,**

**PiercingGoldenEyes**


	4. Loss

****

Disclaimer: All characters from the most amazing book ever,

**Twilight****, are unfortunately owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Any similarities with Breaking Dawn are mere coincidences. I did not copy the manuscript for ****Breaking Dawn****! However, I do own Elizabeth and other new characters I'll be introducing. So if you steal them, you'll have me to answer to. Rawr!**

**Author's Note:**

**I realize it has been a while, a long while at that, and I am truly and deeply sorry. Everyone must have thought that I took my threat seriously and refused to post until I had enough reviews. However, I am not very good at sticking to what I have said, and I love writing too much to give it up. Truthfully, I had exams (we're on this freaky trimester schedule, don't ask), I had tons of homework, and no inspiration. And when I did have a chance to write, I chose to read instead. My two loves often pull me separate ways and it is difficult to choose. But reading takes much less time (and brain effort) so more often than not, it wins. So I'm very, very, very, very sorry and I hope nobody hates me or stop reading due to the lack of updates. I promise to work much harder at keeping a better schedule. But things do come up and it's hard to balance. I hope this chapter helps a little bit!**

**The song for this chapter is **_**I Miss You**_** by Miley Cyrus.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Akatsuki Child and twilightfan1313, the two authors I will now be beta-ing (Alert Merriam-Webster, I just made up a new word!) for. You guys are the bomb shizz! Check out their stories (respectively), "Heartbreaker" and "Freshman Year" that I am helping them with! (But read this chapter first please!)**

**Chapter Summary- (Sorry it's late! I forgot! Shame on me!) Elizabeth interects with her mother, you find out what happened to her father, and she has teenage angst and moodiness.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Loss

I had changed a pair of shorts and a tank top, grabbing a hoodie in case it got cold on the plane. A pair of sweats was in my carry-on luggage for when we landed.

I took a glance around the room I had occupied for the past 5 months. We had been able live here longer because of the factored in summer months when my "parents" could get away with staying home all the time. A similar thing occurred in the winter months.

However, usually we vacationed somewhere remote and sunny during the summer. Now, as I grew older, John and Mary Anne had started allowing me to vacation by myself. But I had pleaded to stay here in Ney York instead for more time here…

My bed was the only major piece of furniture left, and that would be put in the truck once John came for it.

The burgundy walls looked bare without my photographs on them. Photography enthralled me. To be able to preserve a single image for eternity, an image that only you had seen firsthand, is just remarkable, in my opinion.

My piano wasn't there, either, opening up my room further.

Instead, boxes littered the area with clothes, books, CDs, and other miscellaneous items that I had not had time to pack until the night before. Meaning I had procrastinated. Again.

But that also meant I couldn't play to calm myself. It was a daily ritual that was now ruined. I wasn't that good, in my opinion, but I loved the sounds my fingers made on the ornate ivory keys. Like magic, the slumbering piano would come to life with a simple touch.

Instead of mourning over my lost habit, I gazed around my room. I noticed Mary Anne's clock now read 5:15 AM. I hoped John wouldn't be mad at me for taking so long…

I then noticed the few things from my spacious bathroom that I wanted to keep, my straightener, for one, and didn't want to have to replace were in another box in that same pile.

As I looked out the floor-length windows that let pale light from the now setting moon flood into my empty and soon to be abandoned room, I tried to ignore that pile of boxes in that corner, drowning in moonlight.

I tried not to think of the things in those boxes that would be left behind as well.

I struggled with myself to forget the pictures of me and Stephen in there. The teddy bear he had won for me at the fair that starry June night. The corsage he had given me the night of the underclassmen's Spring Fling. Stephen, who the only goodbye he would get was a letter I had tried to write too many times to count. And his mind wiped…

Stephen, who probably would've been perfect for me… if I had been truly human.

Human in the sense of being able wish with your whole heart that something could happen and even have the chance that it could come true. To share the uncertain yet amazing future that they had. And to be the essence of what they were.

Merely sharing the same species for the time being wasn't enough for me to identify with these carefree beings.

I sighed in and went to take that box and put it in the pile of boxes as well.

It was heavy from all the reminders of him in there. These reminders were also weighing down my heart.

I may not be human, but I needed to remember things as they did, no matter the pain that followed. Human beings are such masochists.

But that was one thing I needed to make sure had existed for those sweet, short months when I had pretended to be human.

* * *

I slid my sunglasses onto my head, popped a piece of gum into my mouth, and grabbed my purse once I had control of my emotions again. That would be very helpful living with John and Mary Anne. My emotions changed so rapidly, I often called myself "bi-polar," although I was far from.

With my flip-flops securely in place, I made my way out to the spacious living room to play the part of "the obnoxious 17-year-old human."

I walked down the shadowed hallway that used to be lined with original Van Goghs and Monets. All stolen. No surprise there. Now it would just be added to the collection of empty shells that we had left behind. That we would always leave behind.

The living room had the best view in the entire house. It had a floor to ceiling window that covered the entire wall that looked right over Central Park. Our apartment, or should I say penthouse, was 2 stories high and the living room ceiling was that high.

A chandelier that could rival the one from _The Phantom of the Opera_ hung from the ceiling.

The room had been styled in a metro style in monochromatic tones until the night before, but now the empty floor stretched the length of a football field to the other wall.

You couldn't see the indentation left from the furniture, and no dust lined the mantel of the dormant fireplace.

The room was completely empty, like someone had died. Like another little piece of me had died again with each passing move. I was surprised I could still function from all the pieces missing from me.

Though it had been refreshing to move back to New York City. My city.

The Canadian and European scenes just hadn't done it for me. Even other metropolitan areas that we often chose just didn't work for me.

New York City, although there were more vampires crawling around like roaches than in the men's gas station bathroom, felt safe. Like home.

And it was the closest I knew I would ever get to home.

I already predicted I would be a nomadic vampire, too, like John and Mary Anne. Not one place really stood out to me besides New York City, of course. I couldn't imagine having a real home, a place where I belonged after all these years of constant change. It just didn't sound plausible in the story of my life. It was like a line that wouldn't-couldn't-come from the main character's mouth. It just didn't flow.

Mary Anne walked in just then. Well, more like glided. They tried not to show their full abilities around me, Mary Anne more than John, but a slow human pace was just not enough for their impatience.

"Good morning, Mary Anne." I said, surprisingly without any trace of sarcasm in my voice.

"It's been morning for a while." She said our inside joke.

"And you've been up for all of it." I smiled, finishing the tradition.

I closed my eyes while I let her come to me. Not a second later, when I opened my eyes, she was right in front of me.

"Good morning dear." Mary Anne greeted, while she put her ice cold arms around my shoulders.

Her cold skin always shocked me. I couldn't get over how my once warm, comforting mother had turned into this crystallized predator.

As always, she stopped the embrace too soon, making sure I wouldn't freeze.

The woman facing me had once been the older version of me. Now she looked like a more beautiful, runway model version.

Her eyes, once ice blue, were now blood red, although they were usually covered by contacts when she needed to appear out in public.

Mary Anne's blonde hair no longer had light streaks of gray either. She had grown a few inches, making her more graceful and elongating her legs.

If she had been changed when she was younger, perhaps my age or a little bit older, in the middle of her beauty queen days, I would no doubt that she would've been the most beautiful vampire in the world. That is, until a vampire got smart and changed one of those Hollywood starlets into a vampire, I don't think anyone could've rivaled her beauty.

I unfortunately had barely one tenth of her looks. Even as a human being, my mother had been much prettier than me. I had too much of my father in me…

"Are all of you things packed?" Mary Anne questioned, playing the part of an over concerned parent surprisingly well.

"Yes, it's all in my room." I tried to sound normal, despite the fact that she already knew I was upset and that I didn't want to move. I didn't hide it very well. Also, thinking about my father didn't help.

My father, Michael (Dashwood was my mother's maiden name, and she chose to have me keep her name) and Mary Anne had been looking for a house out of the city to be closer to relatives. So, my dad went with Mary Anne's parents to look at a house near theirs in a small town to the east of New York City called "Brookville."

Mary Anne had needed to stay home with me because of a horrible ear infection I had gotten a couple of days before.

It was a cold January night and it had just snowed the night before. The roads were paved of black ice, an invisible menace that none of them saw as they drove down Cedar Swamp Road.

Snow had been swirling down all around the tiny grey car, affecting their vision. It also had caused the driver of the Wal-Mart truck to think that they were just a dark mass of snow.

He had driven over a certain slippery piece of ice and lost control his truck.

He had been able to step away with a few cuts and a broken arm.

My father and my grandparents died instantaneously.

I was two.

Mary Anne had then sold her parent's house to forget the horrible memory of that night. We then moved to a smaller, yet nicer, apartment, bought with the money from her parent's house.

It turns out, Brookville is the sixth most expensive "zip code" to live in the nation (I did some research on it once I was old enough to figure out how to use the computer) and her parents had been extraordinarily rich. Descended from Dukes of England, or something like that.

"Good, I'll get John to take it out to the truck." Mary Anne said, pulling me out of my reverie. "Why don't you go get something to eat. There's some cereal in the pantry." Mary Anne assessed my mood. Looking for a sign of weakness. For a break in my façade.

But I was able to hide it. Not without strenuous effort on my part, though. Her fantasy world needn't crumble due to my problems.

"Thanks, Mary Anne." I replied calmly and made my way into the kitchen that only I ever used.

I had learned to cook due to the fact that I was the only one in the household who required nourishment from things other than… human beings. Mary Anne, of course, often made me something when she had time, or was home. I had grown up being more independent than other child-like human beings my age.

John and Mary Anne sometimes took longer hunting trips often, even leaving the city. More often than not, I had woken up to the sound of silence.

I had finally made it down the vacant hallway and to the kitchen, conveniently right down the hall from my room.

I entered into the stainless steel paradise. John was very… ostentatious… and liked to buy, or steal in some cases, expensive things just because he could.

I had been inside this very room the night before, eating Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream and just plain cookie dough. My comfort foods. I had also been watching my favorite movie, Titanic. My comfort movie.

A pair that always cheered me up. Well, at least it was supposed to…

The remnants were probably already in the Dumpster outside. **(Yeah, why does Stephenie Meyer capitalize "Dumpster" in Eclipse? Did anyone else notice that, or just me?)**

I opened the white door to the monster-sized pantry. Cans upon cans, boxes upon boxes lined the shelves. Multi-colored wrappers made the pantry look like the display window of a candy store. You know, the ones you would walk by as a child and just about pull the arms off of you parents to go inside? And then your eyes would glaze over from the endless options of the colorful fantasy land.

Unfortunately, this sparkling treasure would probably all be thrown away. I would have to convince them to donate it all to shelters instead.

My eyes raked over the boxes and quickly found the _Lucky Charms_ I had been seeking. I pulled it out and placed it on the island (more like a continent). I walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a ceramic bowl. I slid out the drawer below and pulled a spoon out. Then going over to the refrigerator I grabbed the carton of milk that was in front. I placed my finds on the counter while my cappuccino was brewing.

People may say that coffee stunts your growth, but they obviously hadn't known my friend Marie from London. A daily trip (if not more) to Starbucks was always a part of her daily routine. And yet she was nearly 5'8".

I poured my cereal into the bowl, drowning it with milk when I was done and brought my food over to the bar and took a seat in one of the 12 stools, although why we had that many was beyond me.

I dug in, loving the taste of sugar on my tongue.

The little things often pleased me because sometimes they were all I had.

I quickly wolfed down my cereal and drank my coffee.

It was strange. Sitting in this kitchen which I thought I had not grown any emotional attachments to and feel teary-eyed.

Nothing specifically had triggered my tear ducts to lower the dam that had kept my tears back during this morning. Rather, it was a series of events that caused everything to crash down on me that now required me to cry.

Losing my father and, in some sense, my mother as well.

Losing the place that was as close to home as possible for me in exchange for another move. This time to a cold, wet town in Washington.

Losing Stephen, my one and only love.

And most of all, my humanity, which had left me some ten years previously.

I let my salty tears fall to the granite counter-top as I mourned silently for all of the things I had lost and would never get back.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I have pictures of various things from this chapter, and past chapters as well, on my profile right now. I realized too late that the clothes I picked for Elizabeth are from modern time, not 2004, like the story is set in. I apologize for that, but I doubt I can find clothes from that time on the websites I use. If I put a great deal of effort into it, I might be able to find something. However, I'm lazy and don't feel like it. So her clothes and other belongings will be from modern time, OK?**

**Also, I have given up on trying to get a mind-blowing amount of reviews, but that doesn't mean I don't want any! I'm just going to focus on writing and not care who reads it. I'm writing for me and my enjoyment, as I think it ought to be. **

**I heart ya guys!**

**PiercingGoldenEyes**

* * *


	5. Looking Ahead

****

Author's Note:

**OK, this chapter has been waiting to be posted for almost a month now. As you should know, I write out my chapters in notebooks (I have about 3 now filled with my stories) and then type them up. I do this for two reasons. **

**One: I can't really carry a computer around to write something down every time I have a brilliant idea, and I don't own a laptop. **

**Two: I have limited time on the computer, so I don't have time to sit around at the computer, thinking of what to type. **

**So I had everything written down before Christmas and planned on typing and posting this on Christmas Eve. However, as you know, the holidays get crazy and I did not have as much time as I thought I would.**

**Then, I went on a cruise with my ENTIRE family for a week. That means aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents; the whole sha-bang. So I would have had no time in between all the family stuff I had to do to type, anyways. **

**Anywhoo, to use the computer, you had to pay per minute which I was not going to do (sorry!). Plus, I didn't bring my flash drive so… That idea died.**

**BUT, I DID start writing Chapter 6 so I have a pretty good plan on how that chapter will go so I did get something accomplished. Plus, it was very relaxing to sit in the ship's library (which was very limited), looking at the Gulf of Mexico, and drinking coffee (decaf) while writing. I do not need any caffeine. Trust me. **

**In addition, I've been helping Akatsuki Child with her story **_**Heartbreaker**_**. Check it out. It's pretty awesome. The summary may not be that good, but her story is! Here's a little tidbit.**

**It's an AH (All Human) story. Edward Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella are all friends, and Edward and Alice are siblings. They lived in Forks, and Carlisle and Esme are Edward and Alice's parents. They all have their canon pairings (pairings given by original author. In this case, Stephenie Meyer.) In the middle of high school, right after Edward and Bella have finally started dating, Edward and Alice move away, leaving  
Bella and Jasper heartbroken. Years later, after college, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are living in Las Vegas when Alice suddenly shows up. She will not tell them what happened with Edward. Where the story starts, they are all at a bar when Edward shows up…**

**And you'll have to read the story to find out what happens next! I'm evil. I know.**

**So, hopefully this explanation will calm anybody who had been planning on attacking me with pitchforks for not posting recently. Not that it would be many people seeing as nobody reads this Fan Fiction anyways. But, oh well. That's my problem, not yours.**

**OK, not that I have written this insanely long Author's Note, it's on to my next Chapter! Yay (Sarcastically)!**

**The song for this chapter is _Hey Stephen _by Taylor Swift. Yeah, when I read the list of songs for Taylor's new CD, I nearly freaked out when one of the titles had "Stephen" in it. For this story, and for another reason...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend for inspiring me with Elizabeth's story. If not for you, I would have had no idea on how to portray the sadness and anguish Elizabeth felt. Thank you and I'll always love you, my first love.**

**Chapter Summary: In this chapter, you see the first look at Elizabeth's power (or what it will be, really), more teenage depression (Just a teeny bit this time! I promise!), and she FINALLY leaves for the airport. (I plan to have many chapters but they will most likely be short so they can be updated regularly and can be read more swiftly.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Looking Ahead**

Once I got over myself, I started on cleaning the dishes, although, I knew there would be new ones in Forks. These would be trashed, most likely. My parents are so wasteful.

But that had been two sob sessions in one day, if you don't count last night around midnight. That's a record for me.

I had moved before, nearly 34 times to be exact. But I suppose love affects a person in a way more than any other.

It's not like Stephen had been my first boyfriend. In middle school, I had been one of those girls who would go out with a guy one morning and break-up with him by the end of the day, further proof of my bipolar-ness.

But he had been my first _real_ boyfriend, regardless, and that, I assumed, had changed everything.

For one, I have always spent the summer alone in some tropical location since I've been fourteen. But I chose to stay in NYC to stay with Stephen. Between an island and a boy, I would choose the boy any day.

My "parents" called it immature and stupid, but who ever cares about what their parents have to say?

Speaking of them, I was surprised that they stayed behind with me. Usually while I'm on vacation, they go ahead to the next house, and, well, "break it in."

Re-decorate, stock up on food for me, take care of paperwork and files, and still have plenty of time to buy new headboards and pillows **(****Breaking Dawn ****reference. Lol).**

Apparently, I could spend a summer in St. Barts but not in NYC where I had been left alone half the time anyways.

Well, they would still have "alone time" because they would be driving the truck and stopping at hotels every so often to have sex.

I would be flying to Seattle today, spending the night there, and then driving to Forks. I was never able to figure out why John chose that place when an actual city was 4 hours away. Maybe he had finally gone senile and forgot how to work Yahoo Maps. No matter, I would be spending 3-4 months in a town named after a utensil.

My dishes were in the dishwasher. I must have put them in while I had been musing over my life, so I went out to the living room again before I left for the airport.

Mary Anne would probably want to come with me, but I was sure I could discourage her.

But I prepared myself for her being motherly all the same.

I made my way back to the empty room again.

I looked at the clock on my phone **(Picture on my profile soon! It's from the present time again. Sorry!)**. It was nearly 6 a.m. My plane left at 8:30 a.m., so I would probably leave in the next 15 minutes to take into account traffic and time to get everything taken care of at the airport.

I looked out the giant window at the spectacular view I had become accustomed to.

I would miss bustling city life, but I only had a few months sentence in purgatory. Or, I could always leave whenever I wanted to. I doubt they'd notice.

But right now, I had to make sure I had a cab outside. If not, I would have to call Peter **(Peter Facinelli… so dreamy…)**, the concierge, to ask him to hail one down for me. I was confident he already had, but better be safe than sorry.

I glanced to the street below where the people and cars moved like ants in a maze.

Sure enough, there was a cab out front where the porters were putting my polka-dotted luggage into the trunk **(Pictures soon)**.

I often had these strange episodes where I felt like I knew what would happen next. Like with that cab, I could sometimes know what would happen before it actually did. Whether it was some sort of premonition, déjà vu, or wish fulfillment, I couldn't tell.

I had asked John about it once, before I was old enough for him to hate me yet, of course. He told me that a person takes his strongest attributes with him when he changes into a vampire, and if I was ever changed (which is a definite now), that clairvoyant ability would be magnified and be my power.

These visions, or whatever they are, were just one more reason why I could never fit in.

According to John, my power was stronger than any other human being's he had seen.

Ugh, I hate being a freak.

But seeing those little pieces of luggage being put into the cab below me, made it all so real now; the end was imminent. OK, that sounded like a line from a bad horror movie.

"Mary Anne? I'm going to leave now." I called to my sometimes mother. I had to get this over with and be away from her if only for a few days.

She rushed in just a second after I called her.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you to the airport? Is everything packed? Remember what I said about talking to strangers." She said, giving her pieces of motherly advice.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Mary Anne. I'm perfectly capable of taking a taxi to the airport alone." I reassured.

My mother knew this, too. Being theatrical was more fun, though. And my mother loved playing the part thoroughly. A little _too_ thoroughly.

"All right. Well, call me when you arrive at the airport. And when you land in Seattle. And once you've checked into the hotel. And-"

"And basically every 5 minutes? Got it." Smiling sarcastically**, **I patronized her amusement in this silly, little act.

"Very funny, but this is important." And just like that she continued with her (prepared) speech. "A car will be there for you. Do you remember which hotel you have reservations at? Are you sure you want to do this? I can still cancel your tickets." Mary Anne started on one of her rants. I would have to stop her ASAP.

Putting my calm hand on her frozen shoulder, I said, "It's OK, Mom," for once using the parental term rather than her given name, "It'll only be a few days at the speed you guys drive at." I smiled for emphasis and to try to show her that everything would be fine. "Besides, I doubt you would want me on the drive." I teased.

"Hey," I said, just noticing something, "Where's John? He's not coming to celebrate his favorite step-daughter getting out from under his feet for a few days?"

"Elizabeth Anne Dashwood! I did not raise you to act like that!" Mary Anne scolded me like a 5-year-old stealing cookies from those puke-colored jars.

"You didn't raise me at all." I added vehemently in my mind, of course. Having my mother mad at me was not what I needed before I left. Despite what she had done to me, I loved her all the same.

"Sorry, Mom." I joked, hoping it would get me out of trouble. Not that I had been in any in the first place.

It worked. Naturally.

She smiled and replied, "He's putting boxes into the truck. Still." She sighed, and I pretended to commiserate. Personally I didn't care what John did as long as he didn't leech me or anyone I knew. "He's trying to finish before more people wake up.

It was 6 a.m. in New York City on a workday. In some places, say Monowi, Nebraska, the smallest town in America, there's barely anybody out. **(Go here:****. to read the article about the only town in the world w/ only one person living there!) **Not here.

The streets are still bustling here

"Oh. Well, I should probably go now…" I hinted at my clueless mother.

She finally gave in. "OK. I love you, sweetie, and I'll see you in a couple of days.

"Bye, Mom." I hugged her briefly and then walked over to the elevator.

Once the silver-colored doors close on me, I let out a small chuckle. My mother could be so dramatic, and John called _me_ "The Obnoxious One?"

Oh well, I would have a much needed time away from them. Sure, Forks wasn't the Bahamas, but it would have to do.

The elevator landed on the ground floor, and I walked out into the lavish lobby.

"Good-bye, Miss Elizabeth." Peter, the concierge said. Or "Eter," my nickname for him. Too many people shortened "Peter" to "Pete" by taking off the last letter. Well, I took off the first one.

"Bye, Eter. I'll miss you." I replied back sincerely. He had become a part of my daily life.

"Don't get hypothermia in that fishbowl your parents are making you move to." He joked, his smile crinkling his brown eyes.

I had asked Peter a few times about his personal life. I had no problem with asking people awkward questions, as long as they didn't ask me back in return.

Apparently, he was planning on getting married, but his fiancée had died in a car accident a few months before their wedding.

That had built a friendship between us, both of us having lost a loved one to an automobile accident.

I went behind the counter, like I had everyday of these past months, though I wasn't really supposed to, and gave my friend a hug.

"Will do." I finally replied to his joke.

"Take care, kid." He answered. I could feel tears running down his soft cheek onto my hair.

I had learned enough control to not let my emotions show easily in public. In private, on the other hand, I was still working on.

"Thanks Peter." I said, and left the lobby where I had hung out every day after school when sitting in the empty penthouse had become a drag with Peter, Jim, & Tim for the last time.

"Bye guys." I said to the two twin doormen my building has. Had.

I could never tell which was which, though. This often amused Jim and Tim.

"Bye, Liz." Jim said. Or was it Tim?

"Bye, Jim." I guessed.

"But, I'm Tim!" He protested, laughing silently,

"His twin spoke up, "And _I'm_ Jim!"

"Sorry guys!" I knew in a few moments they would say, "Just kidding! You had it right."

Sure enough, they did. Predictable.

"Just kidding! You had it right." I chorused in with them. I never would know if I was right or not. It just became tradition.

I climbed into the obnoxious yellow cab that NYC was known for, while Jim (or was it Tim?) held the door open for me.

**(Just forgot to add this. I was going to comment how twins often make things mor humorous. Examples: Fread & George Weasley, duh! Shakespeare used it often like in _Tweflth Night_ and _A Comedy of Errors_ to name two. The twins often get mixed up... quite hilarious. Or in worse examples, The Suite Life of Zach & Cody. Not dissing them, they just often deliver their lines in a kind of monotone voice, well Cole(Cody) does. It was OK when they were like, what, 13 when their show came out? They're like 16 now or something. Time to grow up and learn how to act. They were cuter in Big Daddy, but whatever. THat was a hilarious movie. I had to pause it to gain control of myself! Anywho, that's my little note on twins and comedy.)**

"JFK airport, please." I directed.

"Oh, I know. Those two men over there told me." The driver explained. He smelt slightly of onions, but had at least an appearance of cleanliness and no tattoos as far as I could tell.

I could not say the same for some of the other cabbies I had encountered.

"Oh." I flustered, feeling stupid. "Well, how much do I owe you?" I asked, trying to make up for my blunder. I almost had my Vera Bradley wallet **(Pictures soon-ish!) **out when he stopped me.

"They already paid, also." He informed me.

Tears almost ruined my stoic expression. This was the last small kindness I would receive from these friends who had taken me under their wing.

And they wouldn't even remember me. John was thorough. Anyone who had seen us or had close contact with us was immediately "taken care of." He wouldn't eat them, just mind-wipe them.

"OK, then. Let's go." I instructed.

"All right, sweetheart." He said, giving me a toothy grin in the rearview window.

Ugh. I hated it when older men hit on me. It was just perverted.

"Go find someone else to take to your bed, you creep. Someone who wouldn't make it illegal and send you to jail. Someone who might actually want to." I insulted him telepathically.

I sighed and looked out my window, hoping to get a few last views of NYC for me to remember. Too bad my camera (my digital one) was packed in my carry-on in the trunk. My good one had already been Fed-Exed a few days before. I hadn't wanted to bring it on the plane. Plus, there was no way I would trust John and Mary Anne to take it in the truck. John might take my stuff and throw it in a landfill or something when Mary Anne's not looking. That's why most of my really important things I either had with me or had entrusted to the wonderful company of FedEx.

But I looked at the exact moment, though.

We were just passing the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The place of our first date.

I sighed this time in exasperation. There were just too many memories in this city. The sooner I got out of New York, the better.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**So review. Please. Even if only two people actually read this, two reviews would really make me happy! See, happy! ******** And seeing as my New Year's Resolution is to try to be happier, you would really be helping me! If not, I will still continue this story for myself because I really want to see exactly where I lead this story. I have the main idea stored up in that brain of mine, but the little details are a bit fuzzy, so I need to figure those out. **

**I love ya'll always and hope you had a Happy Holidays and New Year's!**

**PiercingGoldenEyes**


	6. Limbo

**Disclaimer: All characters from the most amazing book ever, ****Twilight****, are unfortunately owned by Stephenie Meyer and not me. Any similarities with Breaking Dawn are mere coincidences. I did not copy the manuscript for ****Breaking Dawn****! However, I do own Elizabeth and other new characters I'll be introducing. So if you steal them, you'll have me to answer to. Rawr!**

**Author's Note:**

**Months have passed since I have last posted, I know. I'm not retarded. But I am truly remorseful for that. Not for the "not being retarded" part, the not-posting part. **

**In my English class, we have been studying American authors, and by learning more about these wonderful masterpieces they have created, my pitiful attempts at writing seem insignificant in return. These are works that have lasted 30, 40, even 80 years. And what am I doing? Writing just ANOTHER Twilight FanFic. Pretty impressive, right? Their writing style is amazing. You can't accomplish that when you write in first person. Apparently writing in 1****st**** person (as Stephenie Meyer does) is a very weak way to write and not as much information is able to be shown in the prose.**

**Then there's Kaleb Nation AKA The Twilight Guy. He has been writing his book for SIX years, and is FINALLY getting it published. He has had the chance to edit, revise, and then edit again rather than sell a chapter every time he finishes one.**

**Stephenie Meyer talks about the way she writes and how she is able to outline the entire book and then just start wherever she wants to. You aren't able to do that in Fan Fiction without A. taking forever to write or B. writing the entire thing before posting. Unfortunately, that's the type of writing I like: the type where you could begin wherever you want and not have any time constrictions or deadlines.**

**I also was more concerned with how the story was going to end in the next book because I had to lead up to that. Chapter 6 has absolutely no part really in how the entire story will turn out. It was meant just to be a little joke chapter like how Chapter 3 was in **_**The Beginning: An Impasse**_**.**

**Plus, the inspiration to write the beginning of this chapter came while on a cruise in the Caribbean. Once I came back to my normal life, everything seemed dull in comparison. **

**Then, I started beta-ing. I had hoped it would inspire me to write… but it didn't. Until two weekends ago when my beta said she wrote a chapter in one night. I had to beat that, so I finished chapter 6 and am now half way through chapter 7!!! Yay!**

**So without further ado, here is the long-awaited Chapter 6!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheAddictedFanWriter. She has some awesome One Tre Hill stories, but I haven't seen the show so she has prohibited me from reading them. Check her out, she rocks!**

**The song for this chapter is **_**Bring It (Snakes On A Plane)**_** by Cobra Starship.**

**Chapter Summary- Elizabeth is finally leaving Ney York City and all of the memories that go along with the bustling city she has come to call home. She encounters two "snakes on a plane" and lands in Seattle. She makes plans to go shipping before going to her new house in Forks.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Limbo

I finally arrived at the airport after being continuously harassed by the perverted cab driver.

Jim and Tim, and probably Peter, too, had good intentions. The just had horrible taste in picking cab drivers. What a shame. They were such nice guys.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart." Larry, as I had learned his name was in the 45 minute long drive, winked at me. Besides his name, I had learned other very interesting and fascinating tidbits of information that I did not want to know about him or anybody else, for that matter. I had considered escaping the smelly, dirty prison once or twice… or once a second. However, he knew that I was nowhere near the airport yet, and I doubt he would've let me out even a second earlier than needed. Besides, I didn't want him to keep the extra money that Peter and the Twins had used to help me. The audacity that barely deserved to be called a man didn't deserve the kindness reserved for me.

I had a man at the airport help me with my luggage rather than Larry.

I shuddered just at the thought of the vile creature. He would be a perfect candidate for a vampire. He already had the "preying" part down. He had showed this with his lust for young girls.

How could a beautiful name like "Lawrence" be shortened down into such a despicable and ugly one?

Parents name their kids the strangest names. Whether it be famous celebrities or my own mother, they should be put in prison for the names they choose.

Elizabeth is a pretty enough name. It has suited two Queens of England, celebrities, and… book characters.

I happened to be name for Elizabeth Bennet from _Pride and Prejudice_ (or Elizabeth Eliot from _Persuasion. _My Mother loved both and couldn't decide between them), Anne Eliot from _Persuasion, _and "Dashwood" from _Sense & Sensibility_.

Dashwood was our real last name. Well, that was Mary Anne's (Marianne from _Sense & Sensibility)_. Once my dad died, she changed my last name to her own so I could keep "the family name alive." It was this name that began the "naming you kids after Jane Austen characters to torture and torment them for the rest of their lives."

Needless to say, it sucked.

The first books I had learned how to read were _Emma _and _Mansfield Park_ rather than _See Spot Run_ or_ Goodnight Moon_.

"Where do you want me to take these, miss?" the porter asked, referring to my multi-colored luggage sitting on the rusting luggage cart.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll take care of them." I answered, snapping myself into the present.

I need to stop letting my mind wander. I need to be alert. I need to hone my senses if I am ever to join my mother and John's life against my will.

"Are you sure, miss?" he persisted. He was much more polite and cleaner than Larry, but he was still a good ten years older than I.

"No, I'm fine. My gate's right inside." I smiled sweetly, hoping that my charm could coerce him to leave me alone.

"Are you sure? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be doing strenuous activity." He suggested, trying to flatter me while also sounding obscene at the same time.

Yeah. Go shoot yourself in your manly parts.

"Really," I smiled menacingly, "I can take care of myself." I ended with a small growl for effect. Why not have my fun?

"O-oh, yes miss." He stuttered, letting go of the cart immediately. He tried running away backwards, afraid that if he turned around I might pounce on him. Instead, the man fell down and quickly scrambled to his feet. He ran away to the other side of the pull-up entrance to find somebody less menacing to help.

I smirked innocently as if I had not been the cause for this man's sudden dash and flounced away.

If there had been one thing I had learned as an only child was how to get my way.

I entered the busy airport and searched for my "luggage check-in station" **(AN: I don't know what they're called, do they even have a name? I'm talking about the place where you process your flight info and hand in your luggage. I haven't been to a BIG airport in oh… 2 years. I have flown on a plane, just not out of a bigger airport, so I don't remember).**

I was instantly hindered by the hustle and bustle of vacationers trying to find their way back to their boring, pathetic lives.

I quickly asked somebody, a woman this time, its location, and she directed me to the very far end of the open atrium.

"Why is everything so difficult for me?" I thought in vain to myself.

I thanked her, though, and started my fight through the hordes of people in my way. After much shoving and pushing, and in return, being shoved myself in awkward places, I reached the extreme end of the hall.

Two leviathan lines of people awaited me. There was no way in hell I was going to wait.

**(AN: All of the following is created inside of my head. I was inspired while being lazy and watching "Unaccompanied Minors." This DOES NOT really exist at JFK Airport... as far as I know. So don't leave angry reviews saying "this isn't real, you're making it up!" THis is FanFiction... it's all made up!)**

And that, my dear Watson, is what VIP cards are for. Why I hadn't considered it before, I'm not sure, but now I merely headed to the VIP Lounge in the airport. There, they would check my luggage for me, take care of my ticket, and feed me something edible and non-greasy while I waited for my flight. Pushing myself back through the masses of people, I took the shortcut through the deceiving "Employees Only" marked door.

By cutting through this way, I would escape the people and be able to enter more inconspicuously.

Walking slowly, I maneuvered through the dimly lit maze-like hallways. The only thing that kept me from getting lost in the labyrinth were signs posted for us.

After making only a million or so turns, I finally found the doorway that would free me from the musty hallways and the dust that kept irritating my throat.

The green-tinted glass windows opened automatically, exposing a Zen inspired spa that the room had been remodeled into since the last time I had been here in April. Soft, soothing music was playing from hidden speakers. A heated pool took up most of the space in the middle of the room. Soft, linen-covered chaises surrounded it, all were filled with the world's elite: ambassadors, Fortune 500 CEOs, celebrities, royalty…

I scanned my gold-plated card into the machine on the wall that allowed me access to the luxury that awaited me.

Questioning stares followed my figure as I went to borrow one of the private rooms to sleep in before my flight. Maybe I'd get a massage and a mystic tan while I was at it. I wanted to stand out in Forks against all of the alabaster-skinned people there. Plus, I didn't want to have to look like a vampire before I had to. Besides, I hadn't gone to the beach as much as I had meant to. Other events just… came up.

I could sense the, wondering how a sixteen-year-old could possibly be able to afford entrance into this exclusive clique.

Or maybe they were just questioning my clothes from American Eagle. They were comfortable. Sure, I could've worn a Juicy tracksuit, but I was tired of big-name designers after living in the City of Fashion, U.S.A.

Not to mention that I had stopped caring what people thought about me a long time ago. Like everyone else, I wanted to be liked and admired, but I didn't throw a hissy fit if the world didn't revolve around me. It hadn't before, why should it now? I can handle not getting everything I wanted. Although most of the time, I did. Well, at least materially.

A slim, young Asian woman named Amber greeted me at the reception desk. After arranging my schedule, she led me to a room in the back for my massage. It also followed the Asian theme, as did the employees, as I had noticed. After the most stress free thirty minutes of my life, I was led away to a bathroom cubicle-sized room for my spray tan. This would leave me about forty minutes before I had to board my plane. J'adore that I don't have to wait in line or worry about anything. All I had to do was board when they told me to, and I was set. This gave me more time on land, and they couldn't leave without me if they didn't want a lawsuit, that is.

I chose to spend my time sleeping. Sure, I could sleep on the plane, but those "recliner seats" were total rip-offs and turbulence didn't really agree with me. I preferred solid ground/

Despite lying down on a Tempur-pedic mattress with one thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets and being dog-tired from staying up last night, I couldn't find any will inside me to fall into unconsciousness.

I tried everything. I thought of math class with the ceaseless lectures on formulas and theorems that nobody ever used in real life. I turned my iPod on to classical music to try and soothe me. Heck, counting sheep didn't even work.

My mind was being assaulted like Bloomingdale's on a sale weekend.

I just couldn't seem to shake the nagging suspicion that leaving was not the best choice for me to take right now. May be for once, consistency would be better for me. However, there wasn't anything I could do about it, yet, anyway.

Instead, I pushed my paranoid thoughts to the back of my mind, and got up from the squashy mattress to board my flight.

An Asian man, no surprise there, was waiting to drive me there in one of those cute, little golf carts that are usually reserved for airport security.

Once I found my two seats on the plane that I had booked for more room that allowed me to sprawl out instead of annoying anybody, all of the other seats on the plane had already been filled.

Behind me, a middle-aged, balding businessman had already pulled his laptop out. Coffee stains dotted his crisp, white shirt and dull-colored tie. They were accompanied by an exasperated expression, probably the consequence of a previous event.

The other seats were also filled with people who shared his expression and anger.

However, in the row in front on me sat two kids, a boy and a girl who appeared to be twins. They looked about twelve and both had brown hair and brown eyes.

Mischief seemed to sparkle in the boy's eyes. He was chatting to the girl who had slightly lighter eyes. She wore a much softer and sweeter expression.

They both wore lanyards around their neck to signify that they were unaccompanied minors. I now fully understood the looks of aggravation on the faces of those around me.

I struggle to ignore them as I settled in my seat, a difficult task when the plane has yet to take off and the kids were already singing "99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall."

The only reprieves I was given was when the stewardess gave them candy and they were forced to be silent during take-off and landing.

The movie being played was "PG," so they were luckily somewhat quiet while the watched it.

If not, they would've been receiving a visit from a vampire.

The other passengers and I couldn't have taken anymore of their giggling, bantering, singing, or whining.

I heard snatches of a flight attendant's conversation, "Thank goodness… changed it… couldn't have handled… too loud… headache…" while I drifted off to sleep, finally.

The classical music was actually working this time, and the end of their tête-à-tête was lost to me. I figured, though, that she had changed the movie because if not the kids wouldn't watch it and she would've gotten a headache. I just looked at it like a puzzle and common sense would just kick in.

I finally fell asleep and dreamt of the two little monsters. They were giants and were in the middle of making a puzzle. I, on the other hand, was tiny, and they kept dropping pieces on me.

Waking up suddenly, I was welcomed with a rendition of "This Land is My Land," courtesy of the twins which consisted of rude and violent lyrics.

Lovely, and that was only describing their manners.

I could only guess their Father was somebody of importance and that was the reason for the lax discipline bestowed upon them.

Fortunately, the plane was preparing to land and the demons were once again forced to shut their uninhibited mouths.

"It's for your own safety," a young flight attendant tried to reason with them. "Too much noise might make the pilot make a mistake and crash the plane. So please... please be quiet." The sugary coating she had applied to her voice was falling off at the end and revealed her concealed vexation.

We landed without too many problems, from the twins I mean. We even made it to our terminal faster than usual. Outside the sad excuse for a window on the plane, I saw my first glimpse of my "prison" for the next few months. It wasn't raining yet, although the sun was shadowed by the dark, looming, omnipresent clouds.

I let the two kids get off the plane before I tried to gather up all of my belongings. That way, they wouldn't be in my way and I wouldn't have to worry about them being under my feet or knocking something over.

Sighs of relief echoed throughout the plane as the two brats exited the plane, mine among them. The only regret I had was never knowing who they were and what made them so important to have first class seats.

Life must move on as it always does, as it always has, as it must for me.

Slapping myself mentally for allowing depressed thoughts to penetrate the blockade I had put up around my mind to prevent such nostalgic moments to happen, I quickly found my bags and went to meet my new home.

As some military officers say, "Home is where the Air Force/Navy/etcetera sends you," slightly tweaked to fit my life, it would be, "Home is where the evil vampire stepfather sends you."

The outside of the airport looked mostly the same as the view from the plane window: cold, damp, and dark. The clouds still covered the sky, but they were no longer in danger of letting out any rain fortunately. I would probably have to buy a better, and lamentably, a less fashionable rain coat while living here.

I needed a shopping spree anyways. Something about spending my stepfather's (stolen) money made me feel better. Whether the revenge, new clothes, or the combination of the two made me more elated, I neither could tell nor even care.

I took a shuttle to the hotel I was supposed to stay at that night. However, seeing as it was only 11:30 in the morning, I chose to forgo that part of my mother's plan and instead, go shopping, call her, and go ahead to the house.

First, I needed my new car. After receiving instructions to its location, I discovered a dark blue VW bug, a color that matched my navy eyes I had inherited from my dad.

I pulled out my phone to thank my mother and reassure her I was perfectly fine and still in one piece. She worried too much and for no reason. I was raised by vampires, I mean, come on. I was made of tougher stuff than that.

Her voicemail started after one ring, indicating that wherever she was, a thought I detested pondering, her phone was off. Instead, I left a short, little message.

"Hey Mary Ann, it's me… Elizabeth… your daughter…" if she could even remember that, "Just calling to let you know I've arrived safely and am still alive and human. Thanks for the car! I love it! See you in a few days! Bye."

I had been about to tell her not to call me back, but that would've been too obvious and would've resulted in the opposite of the desired effect.

I put thoughts of her behind me as I considered stores I would go to before finding the house I would spend the next months before being freed of this sentence.

I would definitely have to hit up Delia's and Dillard's. Hopefully there was a Sephora, if I didn't get my hopes up too high. Maybe I'd even go pig out at Marble Slab Creamery if I was feeling indulgent. The first Starbucks store was an option, too.

Plans swirled around my head as I almost swore I heard a scream coming from the inside of my wallet, or my credit card, more specifically. This was going to be fun, I thought to myself with a grin on my face. Sure, it wasn't NYC shopping, but it'll have to do.

* * *

**AN:**

**Next week m computer is being taken away from me becuase I am moving. I am half way done with Chapter 7 and when I get my beloved comuter back, I should be able to post it. Sorry for my extended vacation. I really needed to focus on school and life in general for a while. THank you for those who have remainedloyal and have kept checking up on me. I hope I can get on a more regular posting status soon this summer. Of course I will have to unpack and do other crazy stuff, so we'll see. **

**Again, I AM VERY SORRY!**

**~PiercingGoldenEyes**


End file.
